I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking system for storage cabinets and, in particular, to a four point locking system which locks the doors at both the top and bottom of the cabinet.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Cabinet locking assemblies are found in many forms and often are dependent upon the operation of the doors, drawers or other closure assemblies. Although it is desirable to lock the cabinet closure in as many positions as possible, cost and mechanical considerations oftentimes limit the locking points. In dual door cabinet constructions, prior known locking systems include a central lock bolt which extends from one door to the other while also possibly extending through a strike plate disposed between the doors. One or both of the doors may be additionally latched to the cabinet structure or the doors may include structure which permits one door to overlap the other door. However, most past known cabinet doors can be dislodged even when locked due to the relative flexibility of the cabinet doors. In addition, it is desirable to control the locking and unlocking of the doors from one button or handle.